


Pirate Letters

by readwriteonly



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteonly/pseuds/readwriteonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Max,</p><p>Piracy just isn't the same without you. In your absence I have promoted Mr. Smee to the position of Assistant Pirate. While he is making a gallant effort at his new role, I still harbor doubts about whether a teddybear can swim, perhaps I can waterproof him, what do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Letters

Dear Max,

Piracy just isn't the same without you. In your absence I have promoted Mr. Smee to the position of Assistant Pirate. While he is making a gallant effort at his new role, I still harbor doubts about whether a teddybear can swim, perhaps I can waterproof him, what do you think?

The Cook is still ill. Out of respect, myself and the rest of the crew are being particularly quiet.

Due to this situation, our haul this week has been unusually light, however I remain confident that we are close to finding the treasure.

I look forward to your report.

Yours,  
Dread Pirate Chloe.

 

* * *

 

Dear Max,

This morning Cook was on leave, so I was forced to make my own breakfast. I write to inform you that, certain Sea Shanties not withstanding, really bad eggs are not all they're cracked up to be, even for pirates.

Mr. Smee was forced to walk the plank due to this tragedy. After some thought (during which I left him sweating), I concluded that while the fault was entirely his, I share some responsibility as the one who burned the eggs. As a result I have granted him clemency, however I felt it necessary to demote him to Assistant Assistant Pirate. I am confident you would approve.

Fortunately, Cook returned before we could starve to death, or worse, let Mr. Smee back in the galley.

Myself and Mr. Smee continue to look forward to tales of your adventure.

Yours,  
Dread Pirate Chloe.

 

* * *

 

Dear Max,

I write with grave news. During an attempted boarding, Mr. Smee was greviously injured. While I am assured he feels no pain, much of the stitching in his leg has come loose and an emergency stuffing transfusion was required. Cook has informed me that the contents of the sofa cushion were needed where they were, however I judged this a matter of life and death, and I am the Captain, after all.

I requested that Mr. Smee be airlifted to a suitable medical facility, however once I commanded her attendance, Cook felt the situation looked worse than it was, and applied medical treatment herself. I remain concerned at the use of blue thread instead of brown for the stitches, but I am forced to admit the scar gives Mr. Smee a rather piratical demenor of which I must approve.

Once recovered, Mr. Smee requested that I ask after your reports. While I assured him you would forward them as soon as your demanding adventure allowed, he is concerned there may be pirates intercepting our communications.

Yours,  
Dread Pirate Chloe.

 

* * *

 

Dear Max,

The Captaincy weighs heavily on my shoulders. Mr. Smee assures me he is fit for duty however I am unconvinced, and Cook is often absent her station.

In light of this, I have decided to retire. Piracy turned out to be every bit as dangerous as we had imagined, but the price has been high. The treasure goes unfound, and it will have to await another.

Mr. Smee continues to await your report.

Yours,  
Dread Ex-Pirate Chloe (retired).

 

* * *

 

Max,

Hey. Today it's been a year since Dad died, and 10 months since you left. I sent you some letters but I guess you had your plate full in the city. It was stupid pirate stuff anyway.

I wish you had written back though. I don't feel like anybody else really understands. They sent me to a counselor for a while. She tried to help, but I couldn't talk to her. How can you use words to describe that feeling? I know you would have known, you always could finish my sentences.

Mom is working late again, so I have decided to have my own memorial. I have a candle and some photos, and that old camera of Dad's. I've stolen another bottle of wine - without spilling it this time - and I'm going to drink a toast to him. I'll drink one for you too.

Max, I miss you so much. We were so much a part of each others lives I don’t even remember a time when you weren’t there. With you, I felt like we could conquer the seven seas. Now you’re gone, just like Dad, and I’m adrift in a storm, no land in sight.

I know things have probably been crazy for you, but I need to talk to you so much. Please write back, or call, as soon as you've got a moment. I'll be here.

Chloe.  
_(unsent)_


End file.
